


Nanoha and Co. React to Sweet Sex Forever

by JohnnyMueller



Series: Reaction Fics [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Implied Sexual Content, MST3k-Style Riffing, Multi, Reacting to Fanfiction, See original fic for other tags, Sex Jokes, in-universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: In which everyone questions Nanoha and Fate's sex life and Erio just wants to die.
Relationships: Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha, Teana Lanster/Subaru Nakajima, implied Nanoha/Fate/Erio
Series: Reaction Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002321
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Nanoha and Co. React to Sweet Sex Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Sex Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976006) by [Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai). 



> Welp, I've finally devolved into becoming a 90s/00s style fanfic writer.

Picture the scene: A simple movie theater, rows of red chairs from top to bottom facing a giant screen.

From one side of the theater enters Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate. Hayate, for some reason, has popcorn with her.

From the other side comes Subaru, Teana, Erio, and Caro, looking slightly confused.

“Nanoha, you here for the same reason like us?” Subaru calls out to her commander.

“If that’s about viewing alternate versions of ourselves, then yes,” Nanoha replies as she and her aces sit in the row behind the younger mages. Hayate starts eating her popcorn.

**After training in the morning, Nanoha and Fate tribbed each other. They loved the feeling of their pussies squishing together, hard clits overlapping as they eventually squirted on each others’ bodies.**

Everyone looks at Nanoha and Fate, Hayate with a shit-eating grin while the others look like they just walked in on their parents having sex (which, for Erio and Caro, is partially true). Fate’s face turns as red as her eyes while Nanoha just giggles.

“I mean, it is a very nice feeling.”

“NA-NO-HA!”

**They had been doing it for as long as they could remember. Sometimes, they would do it in the office.**

“So, those moments when you said you two were talking about ‘very confidential information…’” Subaru is prevented from finishing by Teana swatting her arm.

**After they got home from work. On their days off, they would do it as many times as they could, scissoring with each other until their pussies were soaked in each others’ juices.**

**Until one morning, when both of them noticed something was off about their bodies. Their stomachs were starting to swell, and neither of them had a period. After visiting with Shamal, she informed them of what they had suspected. Both of them were pregnant.**

Hayate stops eating her popcorn (which hasn’t gotten any lower) to stare at Nanoha and Fate. “I guess you wanted to give Vivio another sibling or two, huh?”

“Wouldn’t that be fun, Erio?” Caro looks up at Erio. “Having a brother or sister to play with?”

“I mean… yeah, it’d just be odd at our age.”

**Neither of them had slept with anyone other than each other. Nanoha had sex with Yuno, but the last time they did was a few years ago.**

Hayate looks at Nanoha with lewd eyes. “Guess you like ferret dick, huh?”

**Fate had also gotten close to Chrono’s dick, but that was before he married Amy.**

“Oh, and an incest queen, huh-”

“Go back to your popcorn, Yagami.”

**Any sperm that may have come into contact with their bodies from those times couldn’t get them pregnant.**

**“It’s the Linker Core,” said Shamal. “Your bond was so close, and your pussies were exchanging fluids nearly every day, to the point that when you both were ovulating, magic from your Linker Cores seeped into each others’ bodies and fertilized your eggs. Each of you is carrying the other’s child.”**

“I, uh, I don’t think that’s how that works.”

“Oh, c’mon, Teana, just go along with it. I wanna see how cute their kids are.”

**It was a rare phenomenon among mages, but it wasn’t impossible. Nanoha and Fate both happily agreed to give birth to the children gestating in their wombs, giving Vivio some new siblings to play with.**

Nanoha and Fate let out a little _aw_ at the thought of Vivio playing with her baby siblings.

**As the months went on, their bellies became even bigger, and their already ample breasts swelled up and filled with milk. They stuck mostly to desk work, not wanting to risk too much with magical combat. Their uniforms started becoming tighter, barely able to contain their growing bellies.**

“Goddamn, you two look really hot pregnant.” Hayate’s face turns a little red as she focuses more on the screen than her popcorn. “Maybe you should get knocked up in real life.”

“Well…” Fate starts before looking over at Nanoha, who has a thinking look on her face. “Do-Do you want to?”

“I think it would be nice to have a few more kids…” Nanoha pats Fate on the cheek. “We’ll talk later.”

**They found out shortly after that Hayate had gotten pregnant as well.**

“Nice.”

**Despite the size difference, Rein Zwei had mixed her magic with Hayate, and gotten Hayate knocked up.**

Hayate stares at the screen and mutters, “Huh,” before continuing to eat her popcorn.

**That was when she offered Nanoha and Fate a good piece of advice. “The best thing to help your pregnancy develop safely is to take a hot, hard dicking regularly.” Hayate had been asking Zafira to transform into his human form, and bent over on her desk to let his thick cock in her pregnant pussy. It was amazing at relieving her stress, and kept her filled with plenty of cum and magic to help keep her baby developing regularly.**

“Never thought about taking Zafira’s doggy dick, but he’s probably got a nice knot…” Hayate leans back in her chair and spreads her legs, trying her best to keep herself calm.

Teana, meanwhile, keeps muttering about “none of this making any fucking sense.”

**Nanoha and Fate still kept having sex with each other regularly, but as they got further along into their pregnancies, the weight of their bellies made it more difficult for them to move from their positions and do each other.**

“I don’t get it. I mean, wouldn’t we still be doing our regular workouts and training exercises?”

“Nanoha, if you ever get pregnant, I will be personally maintaining your bedrest.”

**That’s when Fate remembered something she had seen during her time in Riot Force 6. All users of Belkan magic briefly became naked when they equipped their Barrier Jackets, and Erio was no exception. During that time, Fate couldn’t stop herself from getting a glance at his junk.**

A deep red comes over Erio’s face as he tries to avoid the screen at seeing his mother/sister’s thoughts. He gazes at Fate’s face, her own blush just as strong as his.

“You do have a nice package, Erio.” Erio stares at Caro, a knowing smile on her face.

_Agh, Subaru’s gonna give me such shit afterwards._

**“For such a young boy, Erio is amazingly well hung,” said Fate. “He’ll do anything for his captain, and he knows you care about him, as well. He’s perfect for giving us the dicking our babies need to be healthy.”**

“Wait, ‘young boy’?” Erio looks up in an attempt to do mental math. “How old am I in this?”

“Well, we look around the time Vivio was 10, so… 14?”

“Oh, ho, ho.” Hayate snickers at Fate. “I would never have pegged you for the cougar type, Fate.”

“I mean, Erio’s a nice boy. I could see an alternate version of myself doing something like… that.”

Erio, for his part, tries to hide into his seat.

**“You have the best ideas, Fate,” said Nanoha, rubbing her hand on Fate’s pregnant belly. “I’ve gotten so much hornier after I’ve gotten pregnant, and Erio’s young cock sounds like just the thing.”**

**“You’re even hornier than I am. Back when we first started doing it, I was always the one who wanted to initiate. I was so in love with you I couldn’t tell if these feelings were coming from my heart or my pussy,” said Fate.**

Fate looks at Nanoha. “You know that my love is authentic, right?”

“Of course, Fate-chan.” Fate leans back into her seat before she hears Nanoha whisper, “You can’t have great sex like us without real love.”

**“Both of them are what make you great,” said Nanoha. “So, when do you want to invite Erio over? Because I kinda want to get fucked right now.”**

**“I’ll see if he can come over tonight,” said Fate.**

**The doorbell rang. Vivio was already asleep. Nanoha and Fate opened the door, and greeted Erio wearing a set of matching pink and yellow babydoll lingerie.**

Teana’s eyes widens at the image of her commanders wearing something like that. “You, uh, you two don’t have anything like that?” She looks up to see Nanoha and Fate paying complete attention to the screen. “My God.”

**It was transparent enough to leave their dark nipples completely visible, and their heavily pregnant bellies stuck out the front, so large and round that they were the first thing Erio saw.**

“So, if I got pregnant, Erio-”

“Caro, I like the thought, just not right now.”

**Their navels had turned outward, and both of them had dark pregnancy lines running along their bellies. He saw pubic hair sticking out around the edges of their panties, and a wet spot visible just below.**

“Holy shit, you two look real hot.” Hayate looks over at Nanoha and Fate. “Like, you’re hot right now, but that just made me cream my panties.”

Teana is done with her commanders right now.

**“Erio, thanks for coming over,” said Fate. “Your captain’s gotten so horny lately that I can’t think of anything else. I hope you ate well before you came over.”**

**“Your dick’s going to get a real workout,” said Nanoha. “You’re going to love our pregnant pussies.”**

Erio starts to feel blood running down his nose, but he’s not paying attention to that. He’s paying attention to the fact that, with three pairs of eyes staring at him, he feels like prey right now.

**Nanoha and Fate walked towards Erio, their bellies jiggling, beads of sweat rolling down their curves, as they approached him. Working in unison, the two of them undressed him right in the doorway, getting him down to his underwear. Fate noticed that he was in shape from all the training she had put him through,**

Caro has to squeal a little seeing Erio’s muscles.

**and Nanoha was excited to pull down his underwear. She could see it tenting before her eyes, the shape of Erio’s cock and balls visible just underneath.**

**Yanking down his underwear, Nanoha was impressed when Erio’s hard cock slapped against her face.**

Erio feels like his own face has been smacked while Nanoha whispers to Fate (probably about how they can reenact it themselves).

**Puberty had been very kind to him. His cock was girthy, about 15cm in length with balls that were packed with sperm.**

Subaru looks at Erio with a proud smile. “Nick dick, bro.”

“Uh, yeah.” He can feel it trying to tent right now.

**He had been focusing on his studies and training with Caro, so he only had time to masturbate occasionally.**

_I mean, they’re not wrong on that point._

**Nanoha had to restrain herself from sucking his cock right away, the smell of it hitting her nose and making her even more aroused than she already was.**

**“It’s even bigger than my brother’s,” said Nanoha.**

Everyone looks at Nanoha, who just stares at ahead, before looking back. They’re not touching that one with a six-foot pole.

**“I love that you’re hung. Make sure you treat Caro well with that thing, okay?”**

“Hey, but seriously,” Fate gets behind Erio and Caro’s seats, “do it safely. She’s still a tiny girl.”

“Don’t worry, Fate, he treats me well.”

“Ah, good.” Fate nods before realizing what Caro just said.

**“Nanoha, don’t make him feel nervous about it,” said Fate. “But your dick is quite impressive. It’s so cute, but it’s so manly. I just want to eat it up!”**

“I’ve never heard of a dick being both cute and manly.” Teana looks at Subaru. “Maybe it’s an older woman thing?”

“We’re not that old!”

**“Fate, let’s start by giving him what he came here for,” said Nanoha. The two of them pulled their breasts out of their tops. Their nipples were hard and throbbing, their breasts engorged with milk. They hadn’t milked themselves all day, letting it build up once they knew Erio was coming. Normally, they drank freely from each others’ breasts, but now, it was all for him.**

“Note to self…” Hayate somehow has a notepad and is writing in it. “Try to knock up Signum and suck on her tits.”

**The two women got on their knees, rubbing their hands sensually across their pregnant bellies. The sight of their gravid stomachs had made Erio hard. He wasn’t sure why, but Fate had been so motherly towards him that it had given him a bit of a complex.**

Fate looks at Erio, who is doing his best to keep his face towards the screen, though occasionally looking back at Fate. _Does he, I wonder…_

**Seeing her actually pregnant made him rock hard, and her and Nanoha, and Hayate, so casually showing off their bellies around the office had stirred something in him that he was glad Nanoha and Fate were letting him indulge.**

“Oh, Erio, you’re such a naughty boy, leering at your commanders like that.” Hayate reaches forward to rub his hair. “Don’t worry, Hayate-oneechan would let you look all you want.”

**“Are our baby bumps getting you hard? You naughty boy,” said Nanoha.**

“Guess I’m not the only one who thinks that.”

**“You’re going to have lots of fun with us tonight,” said Fate. “We’re both pregnant, so you can let your hard, throbbing cock cum inside us as many times as you want. We can’t wait to be filled with your sperm.”**

**“Playing with younger boys’ dicks is so fun,” said Nanoha.**

Everyone stares at Nanoha, concerned about the duo’s feelings regarding younger men.

**“Fate, let’s squish him between our bellies.”**

**Nanoha opened a bottle of lube, letting it drip between hers and Fate’s round, gravid stomachs.**

“Hey Nanoha, what kind of lube do you two use?”

“Well, I’m more into the thicker kinds, but Fate likes her lube more watery- wait.”

**They rubbed their bellies together, their navels overlapping with each other as their forms were covered in lube. The two of them grabbed Erio’s dick, and gently slid it between them. Erio was overwhelmed by the state of their bellies, being soft yet firm at the same time. They enveloped the length of his shaft, the cockhead poking out the other side as Nanoha and Fate enjoyed his expression.**

“You know, Erio,” Subaru leans over Teana to look at Erio, “if Caro doesn’t mind, me and Teana would let you fuck us like that.”

“I, uh-”

“Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea, Subaru.” Caro wraps her arms around Erio’s. “Don’t forget to be a gentleman to them.”

Erio leans back in his seat, accepting his fate.

**“He likes it,” said Nanoha.**

**“I know he’ll like this, too,” Fate said. She squeezed down on her breasts, massaging them until drops of milk began to appear at the tips of her nipples. She let of a sensual sigh as she felt her breasts letting down, the milk started to flow and roll down her curves. It stained her babydoll, but she didn’t care. The smell of milk going into her nose was welcome. Nanoha did the same, coating her breasts in a layer of her own milk. It rolled down their stomachs and mixed with the lube, making it even slipperier.**

**“Your bellies... they feel so good... so warm...” said Erio.**

“Wait,” Erio spoke up. “It’s taken me this long to speak?”

“Seems like you’re not the main character here, Erio.” Caro rests her head on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, we still love you.”

**“It’s only natural you’d like pregnant women,” said Nanoha. “We love being pregnant, too.”**

_That sounds like the kind of think a pregnancy fetishist would think. Although…_ Teana looks over at Subaru’s stomach. _I wonder what I’d be like to watch her abs swell up…_

**“If I ever want to have another baby, Erio, I’ll gladly let your dick be the one to impregnate me,” said Fate. “Your balls are packed full of such virile sperm. It’d get me pregnant again in no time.”**

Erio, trying his best to hide his reaction, looks back at the three older women only to see coy glances in their eyes.

“Well,” Nanoha starts before getting silent agreements from the other two, “we wouldn’t have an issue with that.”

**Whispering such words to him made Erio get so hard he felt like was going to cum on the spot. Nanoha and Fate kept pressing their bellies together, their navels pressing against the underside of his glans. Even his balls were being touched by their bellies, their motherly warmth enveloping him with a state of bliss that he could barely comprehend.**

Hayate squints at the screen. “This feels like an odd context for motherly warmth.” She shrugs and continues to eat her popcorn, still as full as it was in the beginning.

**Nanoha and Fate were guiding him, waiting for the moment when he first ejaculated. They knew he was an energetic young man, who could easily keep going for several rounds.**

**“Can you hold on?” asked Nanoha.**

**“No...” said Erio.**

**“Come whenever you want,” Fate replied.**

**They pressed their bellies, coated with lube and sweat and milk together against Erio’s cock. Erio’s dick couldn’t hold out, and splurted a hot wad of semen onto their bellies.**

“Oh Erio, you look so cute, all squirming and helpless like that.”

Erio doesn’t say anything, but he can’t deny that the images he’s seeing of himself in the grasp of their maternal women doesn’t turn him on. He tries to hide his boner by readjusting himself, something that Nanoha and Fate don’t miss.

**Nanoha and Fate pulled their stomachs apart, looking at the line of hot, sticky cum linking their bellies together. Fate reached down and scooped up a handful, sucking it off her fingers. It was creamy and salty, with a richness of flavor that only a young man could produce.**

“I wonder what’s tastier, guys or girls…” Teana mutters to herself.

“Oh, girls for sure.”

“Su-Subaru?! How would you know?”

Subaru smirks at Teana. “I’m mainly into girls, but every now and again, it’s nice to play with a dick. Don’t worry, it’s before we got together.” Subaru snickers as she rubs Teana’s flustered head.

**Fate felt her clit harden and her pussy start to throb when she swallowed it. Calling Erio over had been the right choice.**

**“Nanoha...” said Fate, rubbing her engorged pussy lips. “I want him in my pussy so badly. He has an amazing dick!”**

**“You have to wait your turn,” said Nanoha. “Because I’m letting Erio fuck my pussy first.”**

_I didn’t realize people have to stand in line for my dick._

**Nanoha led Erio back to their bedroom, where they shared one large bed. Erio was thrown onto the sheets, his dick still hard and throbbing, covered in his freshly shot cum. Nanoha untied her panties, revealing her well-trimmed reddish-orange pubic hair, which she had let grow in thicker since she became pregnant.**

“Fate,” Nanoha whispers to Fate, “you’d eat me out even with thick pubes?”

“Of course, sweetie.” Fate tries her best to respond while also paying attention to both Nanoha’s pussy and Erio’s cock on screen.

**It was pungent with the smell of her pussy, and dripping its love juices onto Erio’s dick. Nanoha grabbed Erio’s cock in her hand, and directed it towards her lower lips.**

**“You won’t find many pregnant women who’ll let you fuck them so easily,” said Nanoha. “Let’s make the most of it.”**

“I thought pregnant women got hornier,” Subaru whispers to Teana.

“Some do, some don’t.”

“I bet I’d be the horny type, all the energy from having to rest.” Subaru says it casually, not noticing the gaze of pure lust that Teana gives her.

**Her pussy wrapped itself around Erio’s thick cock, taking it into her depths. She was surprisingly tight, and her insides were wet and sticky, with a warmth that had only grown hotter since she became pregnant.**

_Yeah, that’s right,_ Fate thinks to herself as she rubs her thighs together.

**Nanoha wriggled her body around on Erio’s dick, comfortably adjusting herself once he was inside her. She was panting, her heaving breasts still dripping milk onto her body.**

**“It’s really hard,” said Nanoha. “That feels so good.”**

**“Erio, I want you to lick mine,” said Fate, also untying her panties. “I want to be as wet as possible so you can stick it in me right away. Once you’re done with Nanoha.”**

**Fate planted her plump, soft ass on top of Erio’s face.**

“Oh Erio, you’re such a lucky boy, getting Fate’s ass on your face.” Subaru’s tone isn’t mocking, but it’s enough to make Erio sink further in his chair.

**Her pussy was right above his mouth, and his nose was overwhelmed by the motherly scents coming from deep within her pussy.**

Everyone once again questions the usage of motherly and pussy in the same sentence, but doesn’t say anything.

**They had been gathering inside her panties and her pubic hair, becoming stuffy and ripe. When Erio got a sniff of them, Nanoha felt his cock throbbing inside her. She knew that Fate’s body was turning him on.**

“Honestly, the thought of someone getting turned on because of you turns me on, Fate.”

“Oh…” Fate hasn’t considered that working in real life, but if things go right…

**Nanoha started moving her hips, her own thick ass slapping up and down on Erio’s crotch.**

**“My pussy was feeling so tense lately. All that’s washing away,” said Nanoha. “Being dicked is the best!”**

_I’m not sure if I believe that now, but maybe I’ll get convinced otherwise._

**Erio couldn’t say much of anything, his voice muffled by Fate’s body resting on his head. He extended his tongue upward, and licked along Fate’s wet slit, tasting her pussy juices. They were slightly salty, and delicious. The more he licked them, the more he wanted to keep licking them.**

As much as he is trying to hide his boner, Erio is making it harder by thinking what he wants to taste more: Fate’s milk or her cum.

**Fate grinded her crotch against his nose, rubbing her scent into his body. She was marking Erio as her own, knowing that when he went back to Caro later, he would smell like the captains he trusted.**

Caro moans a little at the thought of smelling Nanoha and Fate while Erio fucks her.

**Her clit emerged from its hood, getting harder with every lick that Erio planted on her pussy, until his tongue vanished inside her.**

**“That’s the spot,” said Fate. “Keep licking right there.”**

**As Nanoha and Fate bounced around on Erio, their breasts shook and jiggled, spurts of milk rolling down their chests. Nanoha and Fate looked into each other’s eyes. They grabbed each others’ breasts and started groping them, squirting out even more milk from their rock-hard nipples. The sweet, sugary scent of breast milk filled the air as they felt the pressure on their body decrease, their boobs and bellies becoming sticky with sweat and milk.**

At this moment, Erio has one of those realizations that only comes a few times in a person’s life: _Oh, this is a fetish I have._

Subaru is just trying to get Teana to feel her abs and imagine her pregnant while Teana would rather feel her up.

**Fate licked along the underside of Nanoha’s breast, taking in a mouthful of breast milk before kissing her nipple.**

**“Come on, Fate,” said Nanoha. “Don’t drink all of it. Save some for Erio.”**

**“Breastfeeding... Erio...” said Fate. The idea made her pussy clench around Erio’s tongue. She was in love with the idea, and couldn’t wait to let him suck at her nipples while she patted his head lovingly.**

The idea is also making Erio’s boner impossible to hide, to the silent joy of Nanoha and Fate and the joyful pleasure of Hayate.

**She had so much milk that she wanted Erio to go home with a full stomach from her breasts alone.**

**“I’m going to...” Erio said.**

**“Good boy,” said Nanoha. “Let out all your cum inside captain Nanoha’s sopping wet pussy.”**

**Nanoha pushed Erio’s dick as far as it could go into her pregnant pussy. She felt like he was almost at her womb, where the baby inside her stomach was growing healthily.**

“I, uh…” Teana rubs her forehead, her lust going away for a moment as she feels a headache coming on. “I don’t think that’s either accurate or healthy, but whatever.”

**What could help it grow even healthier was a shot of thick, dense semen. Nanoha squeezed her pelvic muscles tight around Erio, and his cock blew a thick load inside Nanoha’s pussy. It dripped down from her lips onto his cock.**

**Shortly after, Nanoha and Fate orgasmed at the same time. Fate squirted a little on Erio’s chest, her mind racing with lewd thoughts. Nanoha was sweaty and panting, her body dripping with milk, sweat and Erio’s cum.**

_So many fluids… So many tasty fluids…_ Erio is so focused on the screen that he doesn’t even notice him coming a little, causing a stain on his pants. Caro notices, though, and smiles at the thought.

**She rubbed her stomach, feeling the warmth from his shot going up into her belly. Her face turned into a lewd smile. She glanced down towards Erio, just as Fate removed herself from his face, and brushed her hand across his cheek.**

**“Your dick did a good job,” she said. “This is the best sex I’ve had since I got pregnant. Thanks, Erio.”**

_Wow, that’s the most wholesome thing I’ve heard so far,_ everyone thinks to themselves.

**Nanoha let Erio’s dick pop out of her pussy, and looked towards Fate. She was laying back on the bed, her head against a pillow. At this angle, the curve of her pregnant belly looked even more erotic in the light of the bedroom.**

_I bet I can look better pregnant. The second this is over, I’m getting dicked down by Zafira,_ Hayate thinks in a slight anger as she angrily munches on her popcorn.

**Fate spread her legs and placed her fingers on her pussy lips, opening them up to give Erio a better look at the pink insides he had just been licking. They were still wet, and twitching in eager anticipation for taking Erio’s cock inside.**

_Holy fuck, Fate’s cunt is so hot._ Erio’s mind is now being swayed by all of the erotic imagery he’s observing, lewd thoughts becoming more and more common.

**“Erio, I’m feeling crazy horny right now,” said Fate. “I won’t calm down until I take your rugged young cock inside me! Hurry and stick it in!”**

“You know, Fate, this story is really making you seem like a slut.”

“You too, Nanoha.” The two of them look at each other and giggle, not minding the more dirty-minded versions of themselves.

**“You sure love his dick,” said Nanoha. “Come on, Erio.”**

**Seeing Fate presenting herself before him like an animal in heat made Erio’s erection spring back to life immediately.**

_Breeding Fate… Fucking her when she’s already swollen with my child… W-Would she let me?_

**Nanoha reached down and cupped his balls in her fingers, teasing them to get Erio’s dick back to life. He held onto Fate’s thighs and pushed his cockhead against her entrance. Fate was so wet that a single stroke was all he needed for the entirety of his length to be swallowed up by Fate’s hungry pussy. She gave Erio a hug, pulling him into her milky-smelling cleavage.**

**“Erio, you’ve grown up so well!” said Fate. “I’m so proud of you, fucking me with your thick, manly cock! My pussy’s so happy right now. You can do whatever you want with me. Enjoy my motherly body to your hearts’ content.”**

_And she’s so comforting, even when she’s horny… I’ll never stop loving Caro, but maybe she’d be OK with adding them as partners…_ Erio is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t even notice Caro patting his head.

**Erio was shocked when Nanoha joined in the hug, pushing her pregnant belly and hard nipples into his back.**

Subaru is now thinking her focus on muscles in favor of the swells she’s seeing right now.

**He was being smothered from both sides by pregnant stomachs again, and felt like he was going to cum in Fate immediately. Nanoha pulled back after rubbing her belly against him a little, knowing that there was something more fun she could do here. She moved towards the head of the bed, and positioned her cum-drenched cunt right above Fate’s mouth.**

**“You can’t get enough of Erio’s cum, so you can lick it out of my pussy. Two of your favorite things at the same time,” said Nanoha.**

**“That’s so naughty,” said Fate. “Sit on my face, please! I need it!”**

“I did that once.” Hayate whispers to her fellow aces. “It was after Shamal got a few creampies from Zafira. I’ll tell you right now, tastiest shit I’ve had in my life.”

**Nanoha lowered her pussy onto Fate’s face. Her plush ass covered Fate in its softness, while Fate’s tongue darted into Nanoha’s pussy, and began slurping out the freshly-squeezed cum that Erio had deposited inside her. The salty flavor of the semen had mixed with Nanoha’s pussy juice, accented by some of her sweat. It made for a potent and naughty drink that Fate sucked down with reckless abandon, slurping Nanoha’s pussy clean.**

_I’d drink Erio’s cum and Nanoha’s pussy juice every day if I could…_ Caro is getting horny herself, thinking about all of the possibilities in front of her.

**At the same time, motivated by her praise, Erio started humping Fate’s pussy, thrusting in and out with simple strokes. When his dick got in up to the base, he saw Fate’s breasts and belly shake from the force of his thrusts, causing more drops of milk to spill out of her nipples. The sight of it, and Nanoha’s crotch directly in front of him, was arousing. He picked up the pace, fucking with harder thrusts, all to watch Fate’s body move before him more.**

“That’s it.” Subaru looks at Teana with clear, honest eyes. “As soon as we get out of here, we’re finding Yuuno and he’s gonna dick a baby into me.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Imagine this: I’m 7 months along, doing pull-ups. I wrap my legs around your head and make you eat me out-”

“I don’t give a shit about anything else, we’re doing that.”

**Fate’s moans were loud and generous, echoing off the walls. Though it seemed like she was at the mercy of Erio’s cock, she was the one who was controlling him. Her arms were still wrapped around his body, pushing him in and controlling the speed of his thrusts. She felt his arms around her belly, his head buried deep in her ample cleavage. Erio was like a son to her, and turning him into her personal dildo filled Fate with conflicted feelings that only made her hornier.**

It’s not making Erio feel conflicted with the way he’s unconsciously stroking himself.

**Nanoha was bucking her hips on top of Fate’s face. The force of Fate’s licking was traveling all the way back to her asshole. The warmth in her stomach was spreading through her entire body, and she felt she might cum again. Her own belly shook as she rode on top of Fate, while Fate’s belly was shaking from the thrusts of Erio’s hips. Their moans overlapped, each of them thinking of nothing but how to have fun with Erio’s dick.**

**“Fate, my cock’s still really sensitive...” said Erio. “I’m going to cum...”**

**“Give me all of your seed,” said Fate.**

_Wait, if it’s magical, is it possible to knock up someone again when they’re pregnant? Having Nanoha and Fate always pregnant with my children…_

**Erio kissed Fate’s nipples, sucking and tugging at her breast. With her milk acting as a quick energy boost, he thrust his cock inside her. Fate’s folds wrapped around his shaft, pulling it closer to her womb. With her mouth licking Nanoha and her pussy sucking in Erio, Fate’s entire body was buzzing with sexual pleasure. She felt a sense of release when Erio’s rigid cock splurted another thick load that spread through her pussy, filling her belly with a calming warmth. Nanoha came moments later, spraying her pussy juices and some of Erio’s semen all over Fate’s face.**

**“I’m so happy...” said Fate, squirting onto her thighs and Erio’s crotch.**

**The three of them lay beside each other in the bedroom for a moment, sweaty and basking in the afterglow of sex. Nanoha and Fate were teasing Erio’s cock with their hands, praising him so much that he couldn’t do anything except blush, the reality of what he had just done still sinking in.**

Nanoha and Fate coo a little at how cute the three of them look.

**Fate wanted to take a bath with Erio so they could clean up, and Nanoha agreed to start drawing the bath. There was one thing that Fate wanted to clean up before that.**

**Erio was sitting on the couch in the living room. Nanoha, now completely naked, was at his side. She was holding Erio’s head to her chest, letting him suck out her breast milk. Even with how much she had pumped out during sex, her chest was still full and aching. Erio pulled at her nipples, enjoying the sweet, nostalgic flavor coming out of her breasts. It was warm and creamy, and filled with magical energy. He felt his entire body being revitalized as he drank it.**

_Nanoha and Fate’s breast milk… I want to drink it always…_ Erio and Caro found themselves connected by the same desires, the fluids seeping into their underwear coming more apparent.

**Fate, also naked, was on her knees and cleaning up Erio’s dick with her mouth. She sucked on his balls and ran her tongue up his shaft, making sure that she got every drop of semen from his young balls. She was sucking on the glans, pushing against it to make his urethra put even one more drop of cum onto her tongue. Erio was moaning shamelessly, having surrendered himself to the sexual pleasure of these two women.**

Erio wants to surrender right now, but he needs to see how this ends.

**Nanoha let out a happy sigh. The milk in her breasts had been completely sucked out. She went to the bath, telling Erio that he could join her at any time. The bath wasn’t big enough to hold all three of them, especially with their pregnant bellies, so Erio would have to take turns with each of them.**

The younger audience members imagine themselves squeezed between Nanoha and Fate’s pregnant bellies and shudder a little in delight.

**Fate, having coated his dick in her saliva, sat beside Erio on the couch and offered him her breasts.**

**As Erio sucked at her dark nipples, Fate held him close. “Thanks for everything, Erio,” she said. “You know how to make women happy with that thing. Nanoha and I still have a few more weeks before we’re due, so you can come back anytime you want. You’re a good boy, and I love your dick.”**

A moment of warmth washes over Erio that isn’t connected to his lust, a weird combination that feels nice.

**Though Erio had filled up on breast milk, his dick was too exhausted for him to think of anything else. This was going to affect his performance with the Conservation Corps tomorrow. He was young, but he couldn’t keep up with Nanoha and Fate’s sexual stamina. He did enjoy it, though.**

**“Erio! My milk’s mixing with the bathwater! It feels great on your skin!” called out Nanoha from the bath.**

**“I’ll start preparing dinner,” said Fate. “You need to eat to get your energy up. We’re going to have you spend the night.”**

With that, the story finally comes to an end, the screen turning white. Subaru takes Teana’s hand and immediately runs out of the theater with her girlfriend. Everyone else is staying in their seats, transfixed by what they just witnessed.

Suddenly, Erio stands up and turns around to look at Nanoha and Fate, who are now standing. The two of them look at Erio’s wide eyes, down at his boner, before looking over at Caro.

“Only if I get to watch.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Nanoha and Fate take one of Erio’s arms and run off with him, Caro not far behind them. Hayate just shrugs and takes her still-full popcorn with her.

_I hope the next story I see will be just as entertaining._


End file.
